The Trials of a Witch
by GreenLilly
Summary: Life on Privet Drive Nr. 4 was always fairly normal, just how my mother liked it. But then the eleventh birthday of my cousin happened and we found out he was a wizard. My family didn't react well to it. What none of us expected was for me to get that letter too. Margaret Dursley , the boring, little sister of Dudley Dursley a witch. [CURRENTLY EDITING]
1. Chapter 1- Margaret Dursley

**Chapter 1- Margaret Dursley**

 **A big thank you to Tori-Lee Keene for editing the chapter and the amazing quote :)**

 _ **A bird doesn't sing because it has the answer**_

 ** _A bird sings because it has a song~Maya Angelou_**

I knew there was something wrong the moment I entered the kitchen. As usual there was Dudley, my brother at the table stuffing his mouth with everything that his small fork could hold, making him look like an oversized squirrel.

My father like every morning read the newspaper and makes coments on the articles as if he was an expert, while my mom was at the stove making the usual breakfast of eggs and bacon. She looked like she swallowed a big lemon, which is her look when something doesn't go her way. All family members were present but one. There was no sign of my cousin. No messy black hair and no scrwany kid with shirts to big for him.

With the crashes I heard last night , I figured that Harry tried to run away and with the tension in the kitchen and his absence, my theory was only further confirmed.

Also, the way my dad keeps stabbing his eggs, Harry mananaged. Good for him. I really didn't blame Harry for trying get out of here. He wasn't exactly welcomed and ever since we found out he was a wizard, he was pushed away even more.

This summer, the moment he stepped in this house, my dad took away everything that had to do with magic and locked it in the cupboard under the stairs. He even forbid all of us to say the word magic. It was a bit extreme.

I admit ever since my brother got a pig tail last year, I was a little wary of my cousin and I avoided him all summer. He used the excuse with magic to scare my brother. Well, it's not like he didn't deserve it. My brother was no angel, but indirectly it scared me too.

I never knew how Harry could use his powers and even though they will never say it out loud, I knew that my parents were scared of him too.

At least until he got the warning letter for using magic outside the school grounds. My dad was so furious and punished him worse than I ever saw. He even went as far as putting bars on his window.

Once mom saw me, she ignored the eggs and my thoughts about my cousin were quickly forgotton. Mom was so happy, she almost radiated, especially when she shouted "Happy Birthday" and kissed both my cheeks. Dad even looked up from his newspaper and congratulated me, unlike Dudley who continued to eat and mumbled something that no one understood. I translated it as a congratulations, or something along the lines.

"Do you want help with something?" I offered but mom only shook her head and ushered me to my usual seat between Dudley and dad.

"Just relax and enjoy your birthday."

The breakfast ended quickly and quietly besides the few comments from my dad and mom. The fuss about my birthday ended rather quickly than normaly, thank god.

Dad and Dudley went in the living room to watch some boxing game, while I stayed behind and tried to help my mom with the dishes.

Keyword: tried.

Each time I went near the sink or tried to grab a plate she swatted at my hands, insisting that she didn't need any help and I just got in her way.

So, here I am five minutes later on the stool with 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen, which was a gift from aunt Marge.

I already had another copy. Torn and used and read so many times I know each word by heart, but I was incapable of putting the book down and reading something else. There was something fascinating in the love story between Elizabeth Bennett and .

"Wouldn't it be nice if you invite Mary today?"mused mom silently. "You could spend the day together on your birthday . Maybe have a sleepover? That would be nice."

The answer was a grimace that I didn't try to hide it at all. Because I wasn't able to make any friends at school mum got worried and took the matters in her own hands. She spoke with the Kyles, a family down the street, who have a girl my age and she just like me wasn't able to befriend anyone either. Our mothers arranged the perfect playdate but unfortunately for them and us, I suppose, Marygold 'Mary' Kyle and I don't exactly click with each other.

I don't hate her by any means. It's just that each time the two of usare together the air is too tense and neither one of us knows what topic of discussion to chose, so we just stay in complete silence. I'm sure that Marygold is a sweet girl behind the shyness.

"Okay, okay. It's your decision today," laughed my mom, seeing my grimace.

You see mom used to organize something for my birthday every year. While, I was grateful for the effort, all I wanted to do on my birthday was to stay at home. So, we made a deal and I make every decision on my birthday as long I enjoy it.

With the dishes done, mom went and joined dad and Dudley at the TV, watching the boxing game with no real interest. What's so interesting about to guys beating each other up anyways? I've never liked fights.

I wasn't a big fan of any kind of sports, so I had it in mind to go in my room and read my beloved book.

Normally, I would be forced to to watch the horrible game with them so that we have some 'family time' as my mom put it. But today I was allowed to go in my room and read unintrrerupted.

However, those plans were foiled the moment I entered the room. My room was rather big with yellow painted walls,a big bed and a small desk, where I usually do my homework. As always my desk is covered with books that I didn't even take time to arrange, but that was the least of my problems.

In the middle of the room stood a small, thin woman with her blonde hair styled in an elegant updo. I almost didn't care about the weird dark green robes she was dressed with as I was too focused on her face. She had beautiful blue eyes but her left side was covered in big ugly scars that looked several years old and only now started to fade a bit. I observed that she was quite young and an amused smile on her face as if remembering an old funny joke. That or my fidgeting was really amusing to her.

"Hi," I managed, once I closed the door behind me. The woman gave me a big, bright smile. The smile seemed to warm the whole room and make me want to smile with her.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Ashwood. It's nice to meet you Margaret Dursley."

 **[EDITED 10.05.2019]**


	2. Chapter 2- The sorting Hat

Chapter 2 – The sorting hat

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

 **Again a special thanks to Tori-Lee Keene for editing the chapter :)**

When you introduce yourself, how do you start?

Name, Nickname, Family and some interesting facts about yourself. For example: My name is Margaret Dursley, my family call me Meg. My parents names are Vernon and Petunia Dursley and I have an year older brother and cousin.

Interesting facts about myself?

Well, I'm sure you don't care about my little scar above my lip that I got when I chewed on one of Dudleys favourite toy. Or about the fact that I know by heart each line of 'Pride and Prejudice'.You don't even care that the only girl that I consider even somewhat close to a friend is Marygold Kyle, the girl down street. These things are not interesting. Not even a bit.

Well, how about this: my cousin is a wizard and I am a witch.

If it wasn't for the giant who knocked down our door, gave Dudley a pig tail and threatened my father with an old pink umbrella that could make fire out of nowhere, I would have never believed it either. That's how I found out about the wizarding world.

A few weeks ago, however I found out that Harry is not the only wizard in the family. I was still in shock. Me, a witch !

I was always the less social and less interesting little sister of Dudley Dursley.

Elizabeth Ashwood explained to me and my parents about the wizarding world, the Ministry of magic and Hogwarts. She even managed to take me to Diagon Alley to buy the necessary school supplies. Diagon Alley was in a word well, it was magical. It didn't even compare to the Wednesday morning street market that I usually go with my mom.

Speaking of my parents they weren't exactly proud that their only daughter is a witch.

Oh, who am I kidding, they are horrified.

My dad didn't stop yelling since Elizabeth set foot in the house and when we came back from Diagon Alley he locked every single thing that had to do with magic under the stairs were Harry used to mom on the other hand, each time she sees me, she has this far away look and frowns as if remembering something unpleasant. My brother, he just stays as far away as possible from me. It's not like the two of us had such a good relationship in the first place. We always fought and yelled and destroyed each others things. I remember one time, he and his friends completely ripped one of my books, because they thought it was fun. I didn't frogive him for that yet.

Anyway, September first came faster than I expected. According to Elizabeth and the Hogwarts letter that was when the school starts. I couldn't be more happier to finally get away from Privet Drive. Never thought that I'll ever think this Drive Nr. 4 was always my home but now it started to get lonely.

At first dad refused to drive me to Kings Cross, but in the end he somehow gave in.

„Well, see you in the summer,"said my father and with that he walked goodbye, no kiss, no pat on the head or on the back. I won't pretend it didn't hurt.

„Everything okay ?"asked Elizabeth worried.

„Just my family."

Elizabeth told that it wasn't uncommon for muggleborns families to not accept them. Whether it was out of jealousy or other reasons. It wasn't the first time and certainly won't be the last.

„You can always ignore them."

That wasn't Elizabeths voice. It was much younger and it came from next to Elizabeth.

It surprised me that I didn't see the girl.

Elizabeth told me once that she had an younger sister that should be in my year. This was clearly her.

Unlike Elizabeth, she had black raven hair cut in a bob style, her skin as flawless, porcelain white and she looked almost like a porcelain doll. If it wasn't for the mischievous sparkle in her blue eyes. The exact same shade as Elizabeth.

„You must be Margaret."

„Just Meg is okay."

„Nice to meet you. I am Agatha."

„I think we should go on the platform,"intrerupted Elizabeth the pleasantries „ The Weasleys are most likely late this time."

Agatha looked like she wanted to protest but then closed her mouth.

„This must be a mistake,"I said as I read my ticket „it says platform 9 ¾. How is this possible?"

„It's no mistake,don't worry."

„All you have to do is go trough platform 9 and 10. Just watch me."

And with that Elizabeth took Agathas trolley and pushed it towards the wall. Instead to crash it, like I expected, Elizabeth went right through it.

„We can do it together,"said Agatha as she put a hand on mine. Her hand was small and thin and extremly warm.

„Okay."

We started to run and just like Elizabeth we didn't went right trough it and it was such a weird feeling to go trough hard, solid bricks.

On the platform were all kind of and kids and parents and grandparents, all of them saying goodbye. On the trails waited a big, scarlet locomotive that had the words

' Hogwarts Express' on it.

„What's wrong?"

Elizabeth flinched at Agatha's voice and she gave a tired sigh. Agatha seemed to understand what that sigh meant because she let a small, almost inaudible 'Oh.'

„I'm so sorry. Hey, listen, I know you'll love Hogwarts. And you'll do great, both of you."

Elizabeth gave her sister a long hug and it looked that she didn't really want to let go of her little sister and Agatha wanted to even less.

After that she ruffled my hair a bit and then got her wand out.

„Don't stay too late!"

And with that Elizabeth disappeared with a loud pop. Agatha must have seen my confused look because she answered my unasked question

„Liz works at the ministry. And today was suppoused to be her day off but something happened and she needed to go back."

„Do your parents work at the ministry too ?"

„ My mom does and my dad used to."

„Used to? What is he doing know?"

„He died when a few years ago."

Oops. I clearly opened a box that shouldn't have. Well, this was awkward and I had no idea how to continue the conversation.

For a while none of us talked and we just searched for an empty compartment on the train.

„Who are the Weasleys?" I asked once the two of us were seated.

„A family of were always friends and their children could as well be my siblings."

And with that Agatha started to tell me about how she and Ginny were pranked by the Weasley twins and how they got at them and turn this into a small prank-war until Mrs. Weasley caught them and she scolded them. In return I told her about Dudley and Harry and she was really surprised to hear that Harry Potter is my cousin.

At eleven o'clock on point the train leaves Kings Cross and sometimes durin the ride a very out of breath Ginny Weasley came into our was a nice, outgoing and friendly told us that Harry spend the summer with them and every time she mentioned him she was as red as her hair.

Agatha got a good laugh out of Ginny's shyness and teased her the whole train ride.

Sometimes during the evening the train stopped and we had to get out..

„First years! First years over 'ere !"Yelled a giant that I recognized him as Hagrid, the giant that came last year for Harry. Our group first years wasn't that big and Hagrid led us to some boats.

I had to share a boat with Agatha, Ginny and a curly black haired boy that was so exicited, he almost fell in the lake.

It didn't take long and we already could see the was on a high mountain with lots of towers and was magnificent, no wonder Harry loves this castle. It takes your breath way. And this is only on the outside.

We had to cross a somewhat narrow path to get to the castle. For a short while we were surrounded only by trees.

When we arrived Hagrid led us in front of a large door and raised his fist. He knocked three times and the door opened to reveal a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes. They exchanged a few words but I was too far away to hear them. The entrace hall was so big you could fit maybe the whole seize of our two of them at the same stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones I saw in Gringotts, the wizrding bank. The ceiling was so high I couldn't even make it out and there was a giant staircase facing us that led to the upper floors. We followed the witch across the flagged stone floor and she showed us into a small empty chamber off the hall. The chamber was rather small and I was suddenly glad that I wasn't claustrophobic.

„Welcome to Hogwarts," said the witch „My name is Minerva McGonnagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your house. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your dormitory and spend free time in your common room. The four houses, like you perhaps already know are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house as it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points at the same time any rule-breaking will lose house points and punished how the head of house sees the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour."

„Gryffindor won it last year," whispered Ginny in my ear „ my brothers couldn't stop talking about it all summer."

We formed a long line, I was behind Ginny and behind me was Agatha. I had enough time to see that behind Agatha was the same boy that almost fell in the lake.

We walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

I've never seen such a great and strange place at the same time. I tried to count the thousands of candles that were floating in mid-air above the four long tables but there were too many and I always lost the count.

At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers

Professor McGonnagall led us up, so that we came to a halt in a line facing the other students and the teachers behind us.

On a chair was a old hat, which was ugly enough that it would give my mom an heart toughts of my mom didn't stay long as the hat did the mosz unimaginable thing in the world: it started singing.

Don't be shy

I won't lie

I may be just a hat

But we'll have a little chat

You might belong in Gryffindor

You may stand noble and brave

Chivalry you may crave

Or maybe Hufflepuff

Where patience is a virtue

Loyal, just and unafraid

Here's a true friend

Or blue and silver Ravenclaw

Their weapons ready

With thirst of knowledge

Not forget the Slytherins

Clever folk and always true

Ready to take

What they want

So,come!Don't be afraid!

I'll sort you out

For I am never wrong

This is where belong!

The hat stopped singing and everyone started to Professor had a large perchament and she yelled the first name.

„Agatha Ashwood!"

Agatha was so nervous that she almost fell down but she managed not to. After a few minutes the hat yelled „Hufflepuff!" and she made her way where the yellow and black ties clapped for her but two lanky, freckled redheads that booed loudly.

Sophie Benson and Casey Clarke both were sorted into Ravenclaw and Nathaniel Cole, the boy that was with us on the boat tool a seat next to Agatha.

Colin Creevey, also a blonde haired boy was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor and then the professor finally yelled my teacher had a weird face. A scowl as if smelling smething rotten but she put the hat on my head without a word.

„I see,"mused the hat in my head.

Having another voice but yours in the head was a very strange feeling.

"Maybe in Ravenclaw, you seem to have a big thirst of knowledge and yet, your loyality for your rfriends is what suits you the most is GRYFFINDOR"

I made my way where the students wearing gold and red ties.I took a place next to a older girl. She had bushy hair and a large front teeth. I tried to speak with her but she seemed in deep tought so I leaved her alone.

The sorting continued with Moira Green and Jonas Harper being sorted into Slytherin.

Helen Monroe and Luna Lovegood were both sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively.

At long last Ginny's name was called and everyone was told me on the train her whole family was in Gryffindor, so it was unheard of for a Weasley to not be in this house. In the end the hat yelled 'Gryffindor' and I couldn't be more happier that I had a friend in the same house. Everyone clapped loudly, the loudest being the redhead twins and she gave me a small wave as she took a seat next to them.

So, these were her brothers. At least some of them. Both Agatha and Ginny told me that there were a lot of Weasleys and Agatha swore Elizabeth had a crush on th second oldest, Charlie Weasley.

The last to be sorted into Gryffindor was Georgia Zala, a small, dark skinned, bushy haired girl.

And with that the sortimg ceremony ended.

 **[EDITED 10.05.2019]**


	3. Chapter 3-Classes at Hogwart

Chapter 3 – Classes at Hogwarts

 **I don't own Harry Potter**

The second day I actually had a little trouble to remember where exactly I was. Seeing that I slept in a four poster bed with red velvet curtains, this was clearly not my room. The water running in the bathroom indicated that I wasn't alone.

Then my brain started to function properly and remembered that Hogwarts actually happened and it wasn't just a crazy dream of mine. I actually made two friends already.

I had to share the room with Ginny and two other girls that I forgot their names but that was the least of of us were first years, obviously and they were really friendly. I wonder if mom would be happy if I wrote to her about this. Would she even read the letter? Would she ignore it? This were some questions that I did not have the answer for and I was just overthinking it again. Maybe she would be happy for me. Shouldn't she? She always worried when was on my own reading a book instead of interacting with kids my age.

„Morning," greeted Ginny once she entered the room. She was already dressed in the uniform and had her robes.

„Morning. Did you sleep well?"

„Excellent." Ginny waited for me to get ready and together we went down in the Great Hall to breakfast.

„Did you hear?" asked Helen once we seated at the Gryffindor table.

„What?" asked Ginny interested.

„Apparently," started Georgia as she buttered a piece of toast „ Harry Potter and your dear brother flew a car to Hogwarts last are actually really lucky they aren't expelled. A few muggles saw them."

I was unlucky to chew a piece of my own toast and when I heard what Georgia said and I choked on it. I'm sure that my parents won't be happy hearing that Harry got himself expelled and wasn't it against the law to be seen by people without magic? Either way Harry and Ginny's brother were extremely lucky.

When I looked at Harry at other end of the table I could see him with his friends. I recognized the bushy haired girl from last night and a boy that had the same shade of red as Ginny. Harry was with two other boys that were laughing happily but Harry didn't join looked tired.

„Urgh,"groaned Ginny next to me „ Mum is going to murder Ron."

As if on cue about 100 owls fly in hall dropping all kind of ducks her head when Helen catches a box in mid-air. Where Harry and his friends are a small, grey owl falls and Ginny covers her ears. I wonder why she is doing this but soon enough I'm answered that question when an angry woman yell fills the halls.

„-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF THEY EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET A HAND OF YOU,I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW THE CAR GONE."

yells made the plate and spoons rattle on the table and echoed deafeningly off the stone walls.

„WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED ! ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED-

YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE AND WE BRING YOU BACK HOME!"And with that the envelope burst into flames and curled into ashes.

„Wow," says Helen „ No wonder it's called a howler. Your mom can yell."

„You have no idea."

We didn't have time to say anything else because Professor McGonagall moved along the Gryffindor table and hand our courses schedules.

We had first class transfiguration with Hufflepuff, then charms with Ravenclaw and Potion with Slytherins. Transfiguration was rather difficult. The task was to transform a match into a needle and so far no one managed to do so.

After transfiguration Ginny and I had time to catch up with Agatha, who was rather moody. An effect for being woken up too early in the morning. She managed to make friends with a fellow Hufflepuff, Nathaniel Cole, the boy who almost fell in the lake yesterday. I was happy that Agatha wasn't alone and she had some friends, after all she told us that she can't stand her roommates and she already had a fight with them. Sadly, we didn't share more classes with Agatha in the morning.

Charms was a little difficult. Well, more difficult than transfiguration. For the first lesson Professor Flitwick, a little, old wizard demonstrated how to levitate a feather. At first it seemed easy but I was so wrong. It wasn't just saying the right words, it was also making right movements of the wand at the same time which I always seem to be awful at. Ginny wasn't much better than me and in first lesson no one managed to do it. Professor Flitwick assured us that it was not out of ordinary.

„In fact-" he said to us as he saw our downcast expressions. „ -there are more wizards that fail on their very first try. Not levitating the feather does hardly mean that you don't have talent, you just have to fail so many times until you make it."

That didn't gave me confidence. I couldn't even budge the feather, unlike Moira Green, who got five points for it. What if there was some sort of mistake? I know that mom would be happy about it.

If I thought that charms was difficult than potion was the hardest thing that I ever had in my life. I knew that I would hate potions the moment Ginny told me that we had to go in the dungeons. There was cold and dark and very closed up classroom, which I hated it. I won't lie, when I read the textbook it actually seemed interesting but I knew since the teacher walked in that this is going to be the worst class.

The teacher stormed in class like a hurricane, which made Ginny and I jump in our seats and we weren't the only ones. The teacher, Professor Snape was a man about moms age with greasy hair, a hooked long nose and a mean look in his dark eyes.

„You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. Professor Snape seemed to have everyone's attention in just that sentence.„As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame , brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big of a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence filled the room and Ginny and I couldn't help but exchange a look. I knew in that moment Professor Snape is going to be one the teachers we will have trouble with and you know what, I was right!

„Dursley!" said Professor Snape so suddenly that it made me jump again."What are the ingredients for a Forgetfulness Potion."

I shook my head. „I don't know, sir."

„Maybe there actually is something in that head of yours and tell us for what is used an Amortentia Potion?"

Tears started to well up as some Slytherins laughed at me, while Ginny tried to send me reassuring smile. Snape's lip curled in a sneer.

„Let's try again Miss Dursley. For what exactly is used a Murtlap essence?"

 _An essence of what now?_

„I don't know, sir."

I whispered the words, otherwise I was scared that if talked any louder I would burst into tears. Snape tutted."Didn't think to open a book before lessons, did you Miss Dursley?"

I didn't answer, as I was too busy focusing on trying to not burst into tears.

„For your information, there are four important ingredients: Lethe River Water, Mistletoe Berries, Valerian Sprigs and the standard ingredient in potions.A herb or mixture of herbs, with many magical applications and Amortentia Potion is the most powerful love potion in the world. It is recognizable by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and by the fact that its steam rises in characteristic spirals. The potion smells differently to different people according to what attracts the person. As for Murtlap essence is used for healing and soothing cuts and ? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

I tried to but he talked so fast that I didn't get a word. Professor Snape just turned more nasty the longer he teached. Snape put us all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potions to cure boils. I was lucky that I was with Ginny but sadly, it turned out that neither of us had a talent in potions. We found that the hard way. I couldn't help but stare as I read the instruction.

Crush 6 snake fangs in the mortar  
Add 4 measures of the snake fangs to your cauldron  
Heat to a high temperature for 10 seconds  
Wave your wand.  
Allow to brew for 45 minutes.  
Put 4 horned slugs in the cauldron.  
Add 2 porcupine quills to the cauldron.  
Stirr 5 times clockwise.  
Wave your wand to finish.

Well, it sounded simple enough but it was not. Somehow we managed to add more horned slugs than necessary and we let a loud screech as the potion exploded. Professor Snape took 10 points from us both and told us to clean the mess. Ginny looked like she wanted to protest but I kicked her under the table. I didn't want to make him more angry than he was now. Who knows, maybe he can go as far as giving us detention and I certainly didn't want that. At least not on the first day.

By the end of the class I was sure of one thing: Not only did Professor Snape hate me but I hated him right back.

Not only for the little surprise quiz bit also for the blatant favouritism for the other Slytherins. I did absolutely everything wrong, while Moira Green was clearly an a gifted potion maker.

„Urgh," I groaned once we were once again in the Great Hall eating lunch. I was absolutely exhausted. Back at home there wasn't this much work.

„Well, it could be worse," said Ginny.

„I really don't see how."

Ginny shrugged. „We could have received detention. Mind you, mom would probably kill me because not even Fred and George managed to get detention on their first day."

„When did they get their first detention?"

„On their third."

I choked on the pumpkin juice at Ginny's was the first I had something like pumpkin juice and it had a rather interesting taste. I know, however that Dudley would hate the juice. Back at home I've never got to taste thing like this because mom would have deemed them 'not normal'.

Lunch went on without any big troubles, well for our part. Harry on the other had seemed to had a fight with an older Slytherin boy. It didn't really help that Professor Lockhart wanted to give signed photos, which somehow he seemed to rope Harry into it. It only seemed to amuse the older Slytherin. One thing that I observed in the wizarding world was that Harry was rather famous. I just didn't know the reason.

The classes ended with History of Magic, which I thought that it should be interesting but boy was I wrong. For some reason Ginny choose to sit at the back of the class.I had no idea why.

„Just trust me." Was the only thing that Ginny and I couldn't help but do it. I shrugged and took the seat next to Ginny.

The first thing that startled me was the fact that the teacher was a ghost. I only read about ghosts and there was that time when dad has gone a little mad last year and made us move in a hut in the middle of the ocean. Not only was the hut very unstable but unluckily there was also a raging storm going on. I couldn't sleep and the fact that Dudley scared me that the hut was haunted, it didn't help at all.

But Mr. Binns was a friendly ghost. Well, he started the lesson with a small roll call but he seemed like the kind of teacher who would forget the name by the next day. Professor Binns managed to make an interesting lecture quite boring.

Okay, I take it back. There was nothing interesting about gargoyles strike in 1911 and I've never fallen asleep so fast in m life. I will always owe Ginny for suggesting to go and sit in the back, that way Binns didn't catch us sleeping and we didn't have to hear his lecture.

However, we were woken quite rudely as Helen Monroe hit Ginny's elbow and made her head fall on the table, which ended hitting my groaned as she glared at Helen.

„What the bloody hell was that for?"

„The class is over. Maybe you wanted to know that," answered Helen with her lips pursed. Ginny didn't say anything so Helen took this as her cue to leave as she took Georgia by the elbow.

After that we hadn't any specifics encounters with our roommates, which neither Giny nor I commented about it.

Seeing that the classes were done for today we met with Agatha and Nate and sat in the courtyard and just enjoying the weather and the told them of our day and I was a little jealous of them since the didn't have to deal with Snape. All in all we had a pretty good day at Hogwarts.

 **[EDITED 10.5.19]**


	4. The strange voice

Chapter 4-The strange voice

 **No I don't own the Harry Potter series.**

The school continued like any other school. We were piled with loads of homework and esssays and practicing spells and charms and potions.

Speaking of potions, Snape seemed to hate me more each day. He always finds something to criticize and make the lesson something that I couldn't help but dreed.

Unfortunately, he didn't criticize just me but also my potion partner who just happened to be Ginny Weasley. Granted, our potions skills isn't magnificent but Snape could tell us what exactly we are doing wrong in a more gentler way and less insulting. I even thought about switching the partner, not that I have anything against Ginny but that way she won't be in the way of fire and Snape won't insult her anymore just because she is with me. She didn't take it well when I suggested it to her on a Friday morning at lunch.

„Are you mad?" she demanded „Snape has it for everyone who is in Gryffindor. Besides if we stay together that way he won't have more reasons to take more points from Gryffindor."

So, I dropped the issue quickly and I've never been more glad to listen to her.

In the past few weeks Ginny and I have become quickly attached by the hip. I could easily say that she was one of my best friends. The other closest friends were Agatha and Nate.

It felt like only yesterday when I began Hoogwarts but October arrived much sooner than I expected and the chilling air in the castle made me catch a cold and Percy Weasley didn't stop pestering me until I agreed to take a Pepper Up Potion from the nurse and take Ginny with me.

According to him, she looked paler than usual and I wasn't looking too good either. I tried not to look offended by how he worded, after all he was only looking out for us but it was a little hard.

Still, we listened to him and went to Madame Pomfrey, a sweet nurse that gave us the potion in an instant. My cold was healed before I could blink.

The downside with the Pepper Up potion was that for several hours steam came out from our ears llike an cartoon character, which Nate and Agatha found it hilarious.

The other classes passed as they normally do. In transfiguration, I finally managed to transform the match in a needle and I was so focused that I didn't even catch that I was the first one to do so. I earned five points for it and I was really proud of it. Then we moved on with the Avifors spell, which was more difficult to transform something into a bird. I had troubles but I also plan to practice with this spell more.

As for Charms, Moira Green was the first to succesfully levitate her feather and she bragged about it the whole day. She was even more annoying when Professor Snape commented how well her potion skills are.

History of Magic was just as boring as the first time. The Professor not even bothering to remember our names and the lecture long and putting us to sleep in the first few minutes. Luckily, somehow Nate managed to stay awake and even take notes, which Ginny and I begged him for.

There were more additions too like astronomy, which was welcome. It was one of my favourite classes. Most students were too tired and cranky since it was mostly in the middle of the night but I loved searching for stars. It was something I always loved to do.

Then there was flying. Ginny was absolutely excited for it but I was really nervous. I read all the rules from 'Quidditch through the Ages' but it was the kind of sport that books could only take you so far.

Ginny tried to assure me that it was great to be on a broom and quidditch was real fun to play. Her brothers are on the quidditch team and apparently Harry was the youngest seeker in a century. That didn't really help me. It just made me more nervous.

When Friday finally came, I figured that I worried for nothing. Madame Hooch was great at explaining how to mount the broom and what position is most favorable and right. What was great was that it was one of the things that Moira Green was terrible at. She had to take her broom in her hand, while Ginny and I got ours with the first try. We received both five points for Gryffindor from Madame Hooch for a great position.

Ginny was also right, being in the air was an amazing feeling. It wasn't as scary as I expected and I really wanted to try and play.

The lesson turned out to be really fun and we were all in a state of euphoria and Ginny and I made our way to Defense Against Dark Arts.

„Told you it was going to be fine," Ginny said as she took a seat next to Agatha and I sat next to Nate behind them.

„Okay, fine. You were right. I love flying on a broom."

„ I know."

And because I was really mature the only thing I could think of was to stuck out my tongue at wanted to retort something but just then the teacher appeared.

When the whole class was seated, he cleared his throat loudly and all eyes were on him. He reached forward and picked up a book from a blonde Hufflepuff, who smmiled shyly at book was a copy of Travels with Trolls, something that I haven't even heard of let alone read.

„Me," said Lockhart pointing at the portrait on the coverand flashing an charming smile."Gilderoy Lockhart,Order of Merlin, Third Class,Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-times winner of Witch Weekley's Most Charming Smile Award but I don't talk about that.

I didn't get rid of that werrewolf for smiling at him." He waited for us to laugh and some of the girls in the classroom gave a small weak laugh, but it seemed that that was enough for Lockhart.

„I see you've all bought a complete set of my books- well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about- just to check how much you've taken in-"

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said „ You have thirty minutes- start – now."

As I read the questions, I realized that I didn't know the answer to any of them. What was more infuriating was that I expected something relevant to the class we learn here, because I'm 100% sure that no one will ask us ever what is Gilderoy's Lockhart favourite colour, or what is Glideroy's Lockhart secret ambition. In fact all the questions were mostly about him. Nothing about werewolves or banshees or creatures that we might need to know how to defeat them. And I'm also 100% sure that I didn't know the answer for any of the following questions.

After the quiz was over, it was clear that Lockhart wasn't pleased with the results.

„Tsk, hardly anyone got everything right. Disapppointing."

I tried not to feel ashamed but I knew that it wasn't exactly my fault since I didn't really read his was hardly a surprise to see that I failed this quiz.

The class only went worse from then on. It was one of the worst classes I've ever attended and it's not even exaggerating.

Professor Lockhart started to do sequences from his book, so we started with 'Travelling with Werewolves'.It didn't go as planed.

For some reason Professor Lockhart tought that Nate and I were the perfect people to play that part. Everthing went smoothly until the last battle. I didn't know the reason behind Lockhart choosing Nate to play as himself and me the werewolf but I started to believe that questioning Lockhart teaching will only give me more headaches.

„Alright Miss Dursley, now give a mighty roar and Mr. Cole you go that way and wave your wand -

just like that. Perfect." As Lockhart instructed us I caught with the corner of my eye the class. Most of the girls were paying attention as if it was something very important but then I caught Agatha's and Ginny's, who were trying very hard not to laugh. I shouldn't lost my focus because of that I managed to see the book coming towards my face only in the last moments.

„Meg, watch out!"

Yeah, it was too late. The book planted herself right on my nose, knocking me on the ground and my nose started bleeding like Niagara Falls.

Nate and Professor Lockhart rushed to me and Nate grimaced.

„That doesn't look good. Maybe you should go to Madame Pomfrey to check it out."

I didn't say anything as I tried very hard to find something to press on the nose and with great disgust I put my robes since I didn't have handkerchief or tissue.

„Alright , you go with Miss Dursley in the infirmary. I'll come and take a look at it shortly."

Nate grimaced „Ugh, that looks disgusting."

„Thanks"

We hurried on the stairs as the nose seemed to bleed even more than before and went into the small infirmary.I t wasn't big,empty with only a few beds and big windows, the sun shining in the room.

Then the matron, a nice lady with brown hair turning gray and a fierce look in her brown eyes that had the matron uniform on and an unsurprised look on her face, as if she was expecting me.

„Ah, dear what happened to you?"  
„An accident in Professor Lockharts class," answered Nate for me.

„Oh dear. Just go on the bed and pinch your nose. In about ten minutes it should do the trick."

While Nate was rushed out by Madame Pommfrey much to his protests, I waited for the nosebleed to stop. Madame Pomfrey used a charm to clean my robe and it looked as new as when I bought it. It was impressive at how fast it worked.

I wasn't used to nosebleed but it was also not the first other classes should be starting soon, which means that I won't be able to make it in potions which wasn't such a bad thing. I was almost relieved. That is until I saw who my first visitor was.

„Ah, Miss Dursley," exclaimed Lockhart as he looked at me giving me one of his famous charming smiles."It's good to see you are not too injured, wouldn't want to miss any of my classes."

„Umm, yeah, I guess." My reply was half-hearted because what else can I say but he doesn't seem to mind as he continued „As an apology for your injury, I would like to welcome tomorrow at eight in my office. You could help us with the fan mail, it's going to be quite a treat."

That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I tought about the word 'treat'. I didn't even have time to explain to him that it really wasn't necessary because he was gone. So, does that mean that not only I have a minor injury but also a detention?

When I caught up with Nate, Agatha and Ginny, Agatha couldn't stop laughing while Nate winced in sympathy.

„You really have the worst luck," commented Ginny after I told them what happened. The cold breeze outside stopped us from going aroud the Black Lake like we planned but the nice, warm in the Great Hall won us over and the teachers didn't seem to care that Agatha and Nate aren't at the Gryffindor table and not Hufflepuff like they are supposed to.

I was happy that it was already Friday, the rest of the day we spent it with the two Hufflepuffs. We also had an awkward encounter with the gate keeper. He was more friendly than I remembered.

I tried to call him Mr. Hagrid once because that was polite but he just brushed it off and told us to call him just Hagrid. He even gave us a few cookies, which we,well I did regretted it but didn't say anything to not hurt his feeling. We had a lot of fun.

Then Saturday night I dragged my feet along the second-floor corridor to Lockharts office. I tried to be as late as possible, which it turned it was only 8:10.

Arriving in front of his office I took a deep breath and then door flew open and Lockhart beamed down at me.

„Ah, Miss Durlsey, I expected you a little sooner."

„I'm sorry professor. I know you are a busy man, I could come another day-"

„Nonsense. You are welcome to help us."

Us? I had no idea what he meant by that until I saw the familiar messy black hair and green eyes widen at my presence , no wonder he seemed surprised by me. It's not like he had the chance to see me in the common room and we always seemed to void each other. Truth be told, I had no idea what in the world I could tell him" I'm sorry my dad put bars to your window but hey, he probably hates me too?"Yeah, no.

Very awkwardly, trying to avoid contact with my cousin I slid in the chair next to him.

„This is going to be fun!"Exclaimed Lockhart but nor Harry or I share his enthusiasm.

The night dragged on at a snail pace. Most talking was made by Lockhart, who didn't see the half-hearted responses we gave him. I tried to ignore Lockharts comments and concentrated on the fact that I was in the same room as my cousin, who even tough I spent all my life living with him I had no idea how to interact with him. Back at Privet Drive, I could hide behind my book. Ignore anyone who I didn't want to talk to and at school I hid on my own. I knew that he was Dudley's favourite target and I didn't do anything to stop my brother.I did felt guilty about that.

It was Harry, who snapped me out of toughts.

„What?" said Harry loudly.

„I know!"said Lockahrt" Six solid months at the top of the best- seller list! Broke all records!"

I rolled my eyes as Lockhart very obviously didn't see that neither of us were paying attention to him.

„No," said Harry frantically."That voice!"

For the first time that night, I looked right at him." Harry are you alright?"

„Sorry?" said Lockhart, ignoring me"What voice?"

I looked at Harry worried. Maybe it was normal for wizards to hear voices out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about, Harry? Perhaps you're getting a little drowsy? Great Scott — look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! I'd never have believed it — the time's flown, hasn't it?"

„Is it alright if we go back to the common room?" I asked Lockhart still worried for Harry.

„Sure, sure, Miss Dursley."

Harry and I made our way to the common room without a word. He seemed to think bout something intensly and I didn't know how to start a conversation. Finally, when we arrived in the frontof the Fat Lady portrait I managed to take the courage.

„Harry?" I asked shyly.

He turned around confused."What?"

„Are you sure you are alright?".

Harry blinked."Yeah. Back in Lockharts office, you didn't, didn't hear anything?"

I shook my head."Sorry"

„It's okay. Goodnight, Meg"

Once I arrived in my dormitory I knew that all the other girls were asleep. If not fir the lights out I knew because of Helen's soft snore.

I had a goal for tomorrow and that was to go to the library and find out if it was normal in the wizarding world to hear voices. With that in mind, I fell in a dreamless sleep.

 **[EDITED 10.05.19]**


	5. Chapter 5-The deathday party

**I tried to fix the chapter. I hope the site doesn't cut words or full sentences again.**

 **Also, I don't own Harry Potter. Only my original characters. :)**

The next day went faster than expected. At breakfast I was with Ginny trying to look for Harry. When I caught his face in the crowd, he was laughing with his two friends. He didn't seem like he was bothered with what happened yesterday night. Almost like he already forgot and as much as I tried I couldn't forget Harry's face. He looked almost scared. I never saw him like that.

I sighed as I dropped my toast on my plate.

„Not hungry?" asked Ginny next to me and I shook my head.

„Hey, is it normal for wizard to hear voices?"

Ginny made a surprised face. She most likely didn't expect this question.

„Not that I know of. Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders . "Just curious, I guess. Forget it."

Ginny was obviously still confused and yet she didn't push ate her breakfast as if I didn't ask this question at all.

After we both finished eating, we met with our two Hufflepuff friends. All four of us went outside to do our homework, much to Nate's dislike. Agatha, to our surprise, already did all her homework yesterday night and she was more than willing to help us all out. We were very grateful for it.

Thanks to her help we finished everything before noon.

During our free time we just sat down on a bench and discussed everything that came to mind. From the next quidditch match to how useless Lockhart classes are and how Agatha can't wait to be able to visit Hogsmeade in third year and of course my time spend with Lockhart last night.

I didn't bring up Harry's behavior and the others didn't seem to realize I left something out. It was better this way, after all I had no idea how to explain either. Maybe he just imagined everything and there was no voice at all or he pulled a prank on me for all the times Dudley was mean to him.

I tried not to think about that but it was only when Ginny announced she is cold and leaving to the common room did I realize that I spaced out.

The three of us talked a bit more when Agatha and Nate left to their own common room, leaving me on my own.

Honestly, I didn't mind it one bit. I was used to be alone and it gave me time to visit the library. After asking an older Ravenclaw perfect, she helpfully guided me to where it was.

It was a long time since I read a book in silence just because I wanted it and not because it was for some assigned homework.

But I couldn't read for my own enjoyment no matter how much I wanted. I was on my own which gave me the perfect opportunity to research on Harry's behavior from last night.

The library was big with many rows of shelves with books of all kinds After the shelves there were a couple of tables where you could see pairs of students doing their homework.

The first book I searched was Hogwarts: A history, mainly because the only book title that I knew that could probably help. The book was interesting. I've read it before school started but I wanted to refresh my memory to see if there isn't something about hearing voices.

Because I left my own copy at home I asked the librarian, Madame Pince if maybe I was allowed to take the book in the common room. She narrowed her eyes at me and looked like she was searching in my mind for something. Finally, she sighed and gave her approval of course not without rules. I wasn't allowed to scribble on the book or rip pages from the book or even a small smudge. I nodded at each and every rule. They made sense to me.

So, here I was now on an empty corridor making my way to the common room. I knew that Agatha and Nate were in their own common room and we won't really see each other until tomorrow. As for Ginny, she was probably already asleep. Lately, she's really tired and it really worried not only me but also Agatha.

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into something. Or rather someone.

As I apologized repeatedly, I looked up to see a pair of familiar green eyes.

„Harry," I breathed out not knowing what to say.

„Are you alright?" he asked as he extended a hand and helped me up. I accepted it.

„Yeah, don't worry. I was just thinking about something else and didn't pay attention.

„That's alright."

„Why were you outside on this weather?"

„Ah, quidditch practice."

„Quidditch?" I slightly recalled Agatha and Ginny arguing with Nate about the best teams but I was so confused I hardly understood anything. I know that it's played on a broom and it's somewhat similar to soccer but that was it."Are you on the team?"

He nodded but didn't say anything anymore.

As we went across the corridor in complete awkward silence we came across a ghost.

Okay, so seeing ghosts in the castle wasn't something new and I've seen them everyday but never stopped and had a conversation with them. There was a voice inside my head that sounded too much like my dad that screamed 'unnatural, unnatural, unnatural' like a broken record. I'll probably never get used to the ghost like Agatha or Ginny or even Nate.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that not only did I miss the whole conversation with the apparently friendly ghost but didn't pay attention only when Filch full of hate shouted at us "Filth!"

For a moment I thought that he was calling us that but then I saw the sorry state that Harry's shoes were. All covered in mud.

„Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it Potter, Dursley!"

„But Meg didn't do anything!" protested Harry, who was ignored by the angry caretaker. He shoved us in his office. A dingy room and filling cabinets stood around from their labels, I could see that they contained details of every pupil Filch had ever punished.

A highly polished collection of chains and monacles hung on the walls behind Filch desk and my breath hitched in my throat. He wasn't going to chain us, was he? Surely, corporal punishment was forbidden even in the wizarding world, right? I scooted closer to Harry trying not to think about the coming punishment. I'm sure dad would be disappointed in me if he heard of this.

Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began shuffling around looking for parchment.

„Dung," he muttered furiously „ great sizzling dragon boogies, fog brains, rot intestines. I've had enough of it."

He retrieved two large rolls of parchment from his desk drawer and stretched it out in front of us, dipping his long black quill into the ink pot.

„Name Harry Potter, Margaret Dursley..."

„Meg," I muttered but just like Harry I was ignored.

„It was just a bit of mud," protested Harry again „and Meg didn't do anything!"

„Exactly! She didn't do anything and maybe it's just a bit of mud for you but it's an extra hour of scrubbing for me."

As Filch wanted to write our sentence, there was a loud 'BANG' on the ceiling of the office ,which made the oil lamp rattle.

„Peeves!" roared Filch, flinging down his quill in a transport of rage. "I'll have you now!"

And without a glance at either Harry or me, Filch snatched his cat and ran out of the office.

Peeves was the poltergeist of the loved messing with the students and the was also the reason why I didn't really trust ghost. Him and a particularly troublesome encounter with the ghost that haunted the girls toilet.

I didn't know whether to be relieved for Peeves timing or curse him because now I have to think about the upcoming detention even more.

Now, because of Peeves, I have to wait even more what Filch plans to do with us. Unknowingly, I started biting my nails.

„Calm down," said Harry. "The worst thing he can do is to give us detention for a month."

That didn't stop me from thinking about the corporal punishments. Apparently, Harry developed mind reading abilities because he rolled his eyes and said "He's not going to use the chains on us. Dumbledore doesn't allow it."

Yes, that did help me calm down.

„What are you reading?" I asked him as I saw the purple envelope in his looked like he wanted to answer me, when we heard shuffling footsteps outside the parchment back into the envelope, he threw it back onto the desk as the door was looking triumphant while whispering proudly to his about finally getting the poltergeist , I doubt it.

Filch pasty face went red and he hobbled across to his desk, snatched the envelope and threw it in the drawer.

„Have you -did you read?" he sputtered

„No, "Harry and I said quickly. I narrowed slightly my eyes at Harry. I knew he read the letter but I wasn't going to get into trouble for it.

Filch knobby finger were twisting together. "If I knew you'd read my private-not that it's mine-for a friend-be it as it may-however."

I could barely understand what he was muttering but Harry did understand enough because he yanked me by the wrist and in less than a second we were out of Filch office.

"Harry! Harry! Did it work?"

The ghost that Harry was talking to came gliding out of a classroom. Behind him, we could see the wreckage of a large black-and-gold cabinet that appeared to have been dropped from a great height.  
"I persuaded Peeves to crash it right over Filch's office," explained the ghost. "Thought it might distract him-"

I didn't think Peeves needed any persuading to mess with Filch. The ghost always loves messing with people but I did thank him for getting us out of the detention. In my own mind.

"I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt," Harry said. I was exactly was the Headless Hunt? And then I saw the small letter between Nick's finger and I thought that maybe it's some sort of club for ghosts.

"But there is something you could do for me," said Nick excitedly. "Harry - would I be asking too much - but no, you wouldn't want-"

Harry and I exchanged a look.  
"What is it?" said Harry.  
"Well, this Halloween will be my five hundredth death day," said Nearly Headless Nick, drawing himself up and looking dignified.  
"Oh," said Harry, not sure whether he should look sorry or happy about this. I didn't know either so I choose to let Harry do the talking "Right."

"I'm holding a party down in one of the roomier dungeons. Friends will be coming from all over the country. It would be such an honor if you would attend. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger and Miss Dursley would be most welcome, too, of course - but I daresay you'd rather go to the school feast?"

„No-" we said quickly „We'll come-"

"My dear boy! Harry Potter, at my death day party! And -" he hesitated, looking excited "- do you think you could possibly mention to Sir Patrick how very frightening and impressive you find me?"

I was sure that I had no problem doing that. After all, I find all ghost rather frightening.

"A deathday party?" said Hermione keenly after Harry had changed at last and introduced me to his two friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley,who was apparently Ginny's brother. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those - it'll be fascinating!"

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron, who was halfway through his Potions homework and grumpy. "Sounds dead depressing to me..."

I snorted. He obviously didn't mean to make the had nothing against when Hermione invited me to stay with them, since according to Ron, his sister was already probably asleep. All Gryffindors stayed in one of the countless squashy armchairs where people sat reading, talking, doing homework or, in the case of the Weasley twins, trying to find out what would happen if you fed a Filibuster firework to a salamander. One of the twins, Fred, I think had "rescued" the brilliant orange, fire-dwelling lizard from a Care of Magical Creatures class and it was now smouldering gently on a table surrounded by a knot of curious people. Harry was at the point where he wanted to tell us about what he read about the letter he found in Filch's office but the salamander suddenly whizzed into the air, emitting loud sparks and bangs as it whirled wildly round the room. The sight of Percy bellowing himself hoarse at Fred and George, the spectacular display of tangerine stars showering from the salamander's mouth, and its escape into the fire, the other Gryffindors looked like it was an normal occurrence but I couldn't help but feel sorry for the little salamander.

By the time Halloween came I spent my time with Agatha and Nate. As for Ginny ,she was in a bad mood for some reason which Agatha told us to let her cool down. Occasionally, I met up with Hermione in the library which got us talking about books. It was nice to know that she read just as much as me if not even more. She was ecstatic when she saw me reading Hogwarts: A History .

The Halloween night came faster than thought and with the time spending with Agatha and Nate which made me regret making the rash promise to the amount of time Agatha and Nate talked about the Halloween feast made me regret not being able to attend.

"A promise is a promise," Hermione reminded us rather bossily. "You said you'd go to the death day party."  
So at seven o'clock,Harry,Ron,Hermione and I walked straight past the doorway to the packed Great Hall, which was glittering invitingly with gold plates and candles, and directed our steps instead toward the dungeons.  
The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party had been lined with candles, too, though the effect was far from cheerful: There were long, thin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over their own living faces. The temperature dropped with every step we took. Not only was the temperature freezing but the music sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackboard.

"Is that supposed to be music?" Ron complained and I elbowed him in the ribs. He only glared at me half-heartedly.

We turned a corner and saw Nearly Headless Nick standing at a doorway hung with black velvet drapes.  
"My dear friends," he said mournfully. "Welcome, welcome... so pleased you could come..."

He swept off his plumed hat and bowed us inside.  
It was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws, played by an orchestra on a raised, black-draped platform. A chandelier overhead blazed midnight-blue with a thousand more black candles Their breath rose in a mist before them; it was like stepping into a freezer.  
"Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggested and I nodded.  
"Careful not to walk through anyone," said Ron nervously, and we set off around the edge of the dance floor. We passed a group of gloomy nuns, a ragged man wearing chains, and the Fat Friar, a cheerful Hufflepuff ghost, who was talking to a knight with an arrow sticking out of his forehead.  
"Oh, no," said Hermione, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle-"  
"Who?" said Harry as they backtracked quickly.  
"She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom on the first floor," I explained to him with a grimace, that meeting wasn't pleasant, no matter how many times I tried to make her understand that Agatha and I were not laughing about her. Agatha did told me to just leave it be but I didn't and I had to pay the consequences.

"Look, food!" said Ron. I want to say that usually I'm not a picky eater but what was on the table should not be considered food. At least not for human beings.

On the other side of the dungeon was a long table, also covered in black velvet. We approached it eagerly but next moment we stopped in our tracks, horrified. The smell was disgusting..

Large, rotten fish were laid on handsome silver platters; cakes, burned charcoal-black, were heaped on salvers; there was a great maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold and, in pride of place, an enormous gray cake in the shape of a tombstone, with tar-like icing forming the words,  
SIR NICHOLAS DE MIMSY-PORPINGTON  
DIED 31ST OCTOBER, 1492

I watched, amazed, as a portly ghost approached the table, crouched low, and walked through it, his mouth held wide so that it passed through one of the stinking salmon.  
"Can you taste it if you walk though it?" Harry asked him apparently reading my thoughts once again.  
"Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away.  
"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavor," said Hermione knowledgeably, pinching her nose and leaning closer to look at the putrid haggis.  
"Can we move? I feel sick," said Ron.

„Yeah, you're not the only one," I agreed with Ron.  
We had barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in midair before them.  
"Hello, Peeves," said Harry cautiously.  
Unlike the ghosts around them, Peeves the Poltergeist was the very reverse of pale and transparent. He was wearing a bright orange party hat, a revolving bow tie, and a broad grin on his wide, wicked face.

"Nibbles?" he said sweetly, offering them a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.

Did I mention that I didn't trust Peeves? Because I didn't and no matter how nice he appeared to be when he offered the peanuts, I couldn't help but think that he did something to them.  
"No thanks," said Hermione.  
"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," said Peeves, his eyes dancing. "Rude you was about poor Myrtle." He took a deep breath and bellowed, "OY! MYRTLE!"  
"Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her - er, hello, Myrtle."  
I know what I'm about to say sounds very mean but I did not miss the glummy,glasses-wearing ghost.

"What?" she said sulkily.  
"How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione in a falsely bright voice. "It's nice to see you out of the toilet."  
Myrtle sniffed.  
"Miss Granger was just talking about you -" said Peeves slyly in Myrtle's ear. "Just saying-"  
"Just saying - saying - how nice you look tonight," said Hermione, glaring at Peeves.  
Myrtle eyed Hermione suspiciously.  
"You're making fun of me, "Myrtle said, silver tears welling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.  
"No - honestly - didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" said Hermione, nudging Harry and Ron painfully in the ribs. I was left unharmed because I was way too far from her and I knew about the disaster that is about to come if we don't do something.  
"Oh, yeah-"  
"She did-"

„Of course-"

Obviously, none of us were good actors if the tears in her eyes was something to say. I surpassed a groan.

"Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"  
"You've forgotten pimply," Peeves hissed in her ear.  
Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, pelting her with moldy peanuts, yelling, "Pimply! Pimply! "  
"Oh, dear," said Hermione sadly.

„It's not your fault," I tried to reassure Hermione and she offered me a weak smile.  
Nearly Headless Nick now drifted toward them through the crowd.  
"Enjoying yourselves?"  
"Oh, yes," we lied. I felt bad about it but only for a nano-second.  
"Not a bad turnout," said Nearly Headless Nick proudly.  
"The Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent... It's nearly time for my speech, I'd better go and warn the orchestra..."  
The orchestra, however, stopped playing at that very moment. Harry,Hermione,Ron and I and everyone else in the dungeon, fell silent, looking around in excitement, as a hunting horn sounded.  
"Oh, here we go," said Nearly Headless Nick bitterly.  
Through the dungeon wall burst a dozen ghost horses, each ridden by a headless horseman. The assembly clapped wildly; Harry and I started to clap, too, but stopped quickly at the sight of Nick's face.  
The horses galloped into the middle of the dance floor and halted, rearing and plunging. At the front of the pack was a large ghost who held his bearded head under his arm, from which position he was blowing the horn. The ghost leapt down, lifted his head high in the air so he could see over the crowd (everyone laughed), and strode over to Nearly Headless Nick, squashing his head back onto his neck.  
"Nick!" he roared. "How are you? Head still hanging in there?"  
He gave a hearty guffaw and clapped Nearly Headless Nick on the shoulder.  
"Welcome, Patrick," said Nick stiffly.  
"Live uns!" said Sir Patrick, spotting Harry, Ron,Hermione and myself and giving a huge, fake jump of astonishment, so that his head fell off again (the crowd howled with laughter).  
"Very amusing," said Nearly Headless Nick darkly.  
"Don't mind Nick!" shouted Sir Patrick's head from the floor. "Still upset we won't let him join the Hunt! But I mean to say - look at the fellow-"  
"I think," said Harry hurriedly, at a meaningful look from Nick, "Nick's very - frightening and - er-"  
"Ha!" yelled Sir Patrick's head. "Bet he asked you to say that!"  
"If I could have everyone's attention, it's time for my speech!" said Nearly Headless Nick loudly, striding toward the podium and climbing into an icy blue spotlight.  
"My late lamented lords, ladies, and gentlemen, it is my great sorrow..."  
But nobody heard much more. Sir Patrick and the rest of the Headless Hunt had just started a game of Head Hockey and the crowd was turning to watch. Nearly Headless Nick tried vainly to recapture his audience, but gave up as Sir Patrick's head went sailing past him to loud cheers.  
I'm pretty sure by now all of us were tired, cold and hungry.  
"I can't stand much more of this," Ron muttered, his teeth chattering, as the orchestra ground back into action and the ghosts swept back onto the dance floor.  
"Let's go," Harry agreed.  
We backed toward the door, nodding and beaming at anyone who looked at us , and a minute later we were hurrying back up the passageway full of black candles.  
"Pudding might not be finished yet," said Ron hopefully, leading the way toward the steps to the entrance hall.

I wanted to quickly agree with Ron but then I saw Harry's face and my breath hitched in my throat.

 _'Oh, please, not again,'_ I thought as he stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, looking around frantically up and down the lit passageway.

„It's going to kill someone!" he shouted, ignoring his friends bewildered faces and my scared one. It was very similar to the night we were with Lockhart.

 _'Kill?'_

He ran up the next flight of steps three at a time with us at his tail trying to keep his pace.

He did not stop until we turned a corner into the last, deserted passage. _  
_"Harry, what was that all about?" said Ron, wiping sweat off his face. "I couldn't hear anything..."

I knew it was the same voice he heard on that Friday night but I couldn't say anything. One because I was still catching my breath and could barely breathe and two because if Harry hadn't told his friends then I obviously had no right to tell them. But I did worry about him. _  
_Hermione gave a sudden gasp that got me out of thoughts and pointed down the corridor. _  
_"Look! " _  
_Something was shining on the wall ahead. We approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

 _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED._ _  
_  
 _ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE_

"What's that thing - hanging underneath?" said Ron, a slight quiver in his voice. _  
_As we edged nearer, Harry almost slipped - there was a large puddle of water on the floor; Ron and Hermione grabbed him, and we inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it.

All four of us realized what it was at once, and leapt backward with a splash. _  
_Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

I was trembling uncontrollably and this wasn't from cold. Out of instinct I reached for Harry's hand, getting closer to him. He didn't seem to mind as he clutched my hand comfortingly. _  
_For a few seconds, none of us moved. Then Ron said, "Let's get out of here." _  
_"Shouldn't we try and help -" Harry began awkwardly. _  
_"Trust me," said Ron. "We don't want to be found here." _  
_But it was too late. A rumble, as though of distant thunder, told us that the feast had just ended. From either end of the corridor where we stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends. _  
_The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight. _  
_Then someone shouted through the quiet. _  
_"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" _  
_It was someone from the older years, wearing green robes but the trio obviously knew him as they glared at him.

 **[EDITED 10.05.19]**


	6. please reas

! IMPORTANT !

BECAUSE KEEPS CUTTING A BIG AMOUNT OF TEXT IN MY STORY AND I CAN'T FIND THE REASON NO MATTER WHAT I DO, I DECIDED TO MOVE THE STORY PERMANENTLY ON WATTPAD OR AO3. ( Archive of our own)

I'm sorry if I caused any inconvenience and I really hope you'll keep reading the story :)

You can also find me on tumblr with the username : iceandwaterfairytail


	7. Chapter 7 Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Chapter 6 -Slytherin vs Gryffindor

 _ **AN: I'm giving another try but I don't have very big hopes for it.**_

 _ **Also Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

After the horrible night the only thing I wanted to do was to go in bed and death day party was a disaster and I don't even want to think about it .

It wasn't the best cat in the world but she didn't really deserve what happened to her.

The trio are in Dumbledore's office at the moment and if it wasn't for Professor McGonnagal and Professor Snape,of all people I would be there too.

Both of them actually agreed that such a spell can not be cast by a first year muggleborn. As if the night wasn't weird enough.  
But Filch needed a lot more convincing that the others also didn't do anything.

I really didn't want to let go of harry warm hand but, obviously I had to.

"Do you think Harry did it?"

Great. Gia and Helen. Usually I'm not the kind of person who talks bad about other persons but the others and I can't get along with them for anything in the world. Mostly Ginny and Gia do the fighting and Agatha is having her back, so of course Helen is having Gia's back and so, Nate and I just watch the fight until a teacher breaks it. So far, there were no detentions handed for the girls or us.  
"I honestly don't think Harry has the knowledge for this type of magic."  
I was suddenly glad that Helen was the smartest in our year. That and she can see reason. And since I've been with Harry the whole day, I know that he didn't do it.

So, if it wasn't Harry, then who was? And how did he do it? And why would someone want to get rid of the cat?  
Uh, nevermind the last question, I knew plenty of reasons as to why.

The next days were pretty , everyone was whispering about the events and Ginny was pretty shocked herself apparently, she was a very big cat lover. Ron tried to comfort his little sister but it was useless.

„You haven't got to know her ,"Ron told her one day „Honestly,we're better off without her."

I felt the urge to he not hear about tact?

„what he means," I said giving him a pointed look" Is that I'm sure they are going to catch whoever did it before any more accidents."

„Hopefully they can get Filch before they catch the guy."

„Ronald!"

I met with Nate and Agatha just like always but Ginny would always disappear somewere.

Agatha told me worriedly that Ginny wasn't at the Halloween feast and she can't think of a good reason why she would disappear so she was worried about Ginny and I was too.

„Don't you think it's weird?"I asked Nate one day when we were walking around the was being held up with Lockhart after classes and Ginny was missing. So, that left just me and Nate,which was better. I knew that Agatha would just get more worried than she already was if I were to ask her this.

"Ginny's disappearance and the attack, sure. But maybe it's just an coincidence."

I'm not Sherlock Holmes and the conclusion I've come to is too painful to even say it to Nate.  
"I don't believe in coincidences"  
"Then you worry too much."

"Hey, you two," I groan when I realize that is Filch. Helen warned us that Filch is in an especially bad mood since the attack.

She and Gia received a detention just because they were laughing too loudly.

What kind of reason is that?

„Think we got a chance running way?" I asked Nate and he only shook his head.

"What do you think you're doing?"asked Filch harshly.

Honestly, with the way he treats the students, I'm surprised there wasn't the attack sooner.

Filch and the students have a mutual hate relationship.

"Walking and talking," answered Nate as if he was talking to an idiot " you know what normal people do."

"Just for that the two of you have a month of detention."

"A month?!"

"Yes, a month." With that he walks away satisfied.  
Is he in a better mood right now?

"Thanks for that."

"Oops, sorry."  
The way he grins, tells me he's not sorry at all. I glare at him only half-hearted.  
The day went on without any other incidents.  
Classes were as difficult or as boring as ever.

Well, in Lockharts case they were even more boring. In each class we had to react a scene of one of his books and that would be amusing, if it wasn't always Nate and I the actors.  
And since last time, Nate was trying to be more careful which according to Lockhart 'it didn't have the same energy.'  
It was amusing for Agatha.

Just like everone else Agatha was searching for details about the chamber of secrets,which is why right now,Agatha,Nate and I were at one of the tables in the library and Agatha got my copy of Hogwarts:A History and she was reading very carefully.

„Did you find somethig?"asked Nate bored.

No response. It wasn't anything time Agatha was reading something, she absolutely ignored everything and everyone around her.

Nate grined and then dropped one of Lockharts book on the table.

Agatha yelped surprised."What?!"

„Did you find something?"I repeated Nate's question.

„Just things that I already knew."

„Like?"

Agatha sighed"How Hogwarts was founded thanks to the four founders Gryffindor,Slytherin,Ravenclaw and at the time it was really dangerous to be outed as a witch so they created Hogwarts as a safe place for the some point Slytherin argued that only pureblooded wizard should be allowed to visit the was a big duel and Slytherin left because he lost against Gryffindor.

„That's it ?"

„No,"said Agatha.

„It also says that Slytherin left behind some kind of secret chamber and there is a monster, which would kill everyone who Slytherin deems not worthy or something like that."

„So what _deems_ Slytherin not worthy?" Intrerupted Nate once again.

„Mudbloods," I answered remebering the message on the wall and that boy sneer."What are mudbloods?"

Agatha and Nate made a face.

I knew that Agatha was in a family were everyone had magic which would make her a pureblood,not that she or someone in her family cared about this kind of stuff,according to her.

As for Nate, his mother was a pureblood who married a muggle. His mother never hid her magic, so he grew up hearing stories from his mother.

„A mudblood,"said Nate slowly" is a demeaning term for muggleborns."

„Oh."

„So, what is the monster?" asked Nate changing the subject.

„It doesn't say,"answered Agatha frustrated.  
"Speaking of Slytherin and Gryffindor, you know what is today?" Nate grinned and Agatha banged her head on the table exasperated.  
"First Quidditch match in the season: Slytherin vs Gryffindor!"  
"And why are you so excited? Its just some brooms flying."  
Nate gasped dramatically, as if I said something like a blasphemy and Agatha only groaned louder.  
"Just, just flying brooms. Quidditch the best sport in the world. I mean the teams and brooms and rules"  
"Seriously," whispered Agatha as Nate continued to ramble about how amazing Quidditch was." It's just Cedric fault for letting him watch the training. He's a muggleborn, he knew nothing about Quidditch if it wasn't for stupid Cedric."

"Hey, not true! My brother plays for Appleby Arrows, you know. Beater. If you're going to blame someone, blame the right peson. And I'm a half-blood, by the way."

"Seriously, you're worse than Ginny, you're worse than my sister and Charlie put together."

Agatha is saying that but I know that she is just as big as a quidditch fan as speaking of the girl, I asked her if she wanted to come but she declinded the offer saying she is too tired.I tried to ignore the worried frown on Agatha's face.

We managed to get pretty good seats in the stands , the match just began too. I was was the first quiddotch match I saw.  
With a roar from the crowd the fourteen players rise towards the sky. Harry flew above every player. Madame Hooch whistled for the game to begin and in green blurs, the Slytherins kept on scoring. The commentator clearly wasn't as biased as he was supposed to be.  
"EVEN IF THE SLYTHERINS ARE IN THE LEAD I'M SURE WE CAN STILL CAN TAKE ON GRYFFINDOR! I BET TEN GALLEONS ON YOU AND NOT TO SAY THAT OUR TEAM IS MUCH MORE BETTER THANK STINKIN-"  
"JORDAN, THE MATCH!" interrupted McGonnagall and we snickered. When the Slytherin were leading with sixty points, the Gryffindors took a time out.  
"There's something wrong with that bludger," said Agatha suddenly. The two of us look at her to explain further. She did.

„I don't know what but so far Fred and George have been covering Harry the whole bludger only attacked Harry, it was supposed attack the both tems."

I frowned."Did the Slytherins mess with it?"

„They shouldn't be able is locked in Madame Hooch office."  
The match starts again with Madames Hooch whistle. It's just as confusing as the first time. All players going in the opposite direction in order to score a goal through the loops. Harry on the other hand wasn't moving. Draco Malfoy was shouting something at him but because of the crowd we didn't hear what. Then above his head shines something small and fast. Harry saw it and faster than I could blink he went towards it. Nate and the others were yelling like banshees.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS! TAKE THAT SLYTHERIN!"  
Not even Profesorr McGonnagall reprimanded him. She was just too happy.  
Later at night the Gryffindors were still celebrating their victory. Unfortunately without their seeker since Harry not only broke his bones but know he has to regrow them thanks to Gilderoy Lockhart.

He is currently resting in the hospital wing. I want to visit him tomorrow and congratulate him on the match and wish him well.  
And even more unfortunately, Nate and I have to serve our detention with Filch of all people.  
Not even Gryffindor victory could make Nate be more happier. He was a grumpy, mumbling curses at Filch.

„Stop being so grumpy,"I whispered to Nate when we met."Besides it's your fault."

I ignored his glare.  
"Tonight," started Filch after he just finished scribbling our names and punishment and crimes on a piece of paper and put it in a drawer. The Weasley twins had a drawer dedicated only for them tough, I shouldn't worry.  
"You'll be scrubbing the trophy magic. No talking."

Nate wanted to retort something but this time I had enough time to stomp on his month dedetion was enough,thank you very much.

So,we started cleaning the trophy thing was so big that he could separate me and Nate enough that we couldn't talk to each other.

When the detention was finally over both of us were exhausted and Nate and I said our goodbye and each of us went to our common. Well ,Nate was.I needed to go to wash my hands. They just felt dirty after I held that rag for so long.

It was only when I got in the bathroom did I realize that this was Myrtle's bathroom.

I could go to another bathroom but I was much too tired ,instead I just prayed that she wasn't first sink that I tried wasn't working so I went to the next one,I didn't tought anything about it.

The only thing that I could hear for a long moment was just the running of water then I heard a loud terrifying and I looked I could see in the mirror a pair of horrible yellow everything went black.

 **[EDITED 10.05.2019.]**


End file.
